


【主明】今日冷雨落下

by Megasl



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasl/pseuds/Megasl
Summary: ·来栖晓X明智吾郎·我流主·OOC与剧情捏造注意，大概是新岛殿堂攻略中的时间点·毒性大，非常的我流，天雷
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 1





	【主明】今日冷雨落下

窗外有雨一直在下个不停。

这并非是梅雨季节的绵绵细雨，在早寒的秋日中，笼罩东京的暴雨就要显得更为刺骨一些。晚归的乌鸦在城市的低空处绕着树梢飞了一圈，落到了更为狭窄的缝隙之中来躲避冷雨，百忙之中还发出了刺耳的叫声，期间有两三片叶子被风吹落在地，缓缓地落入积水中。

“——白天与黑夜当然不能相见，但有光的地方就会有影子，所以它们既是分离的，又是密不可分的。”

“来栖君从刚才起，就在念叨着什么？”这次是明知故问。明智吾郎早就知道来栖晓有读书读到入神时会下意识地把内容给读出来的习惯。他侧过头，看着仍然穿着围裙的少年靠在柜台边上，手里拿着一本书，由于封面被书皮覆盖而看不见书名。对方面朝着他，目光却停留在书页上许久，明智喊他之后过了好一会儿来栖才稍稍抬眼望了过去。

“如你所见，阅读。”他说，脸上虽然没有任何一丝被打断思考时可能会有的不满，但手却放下了那本书；那人很少把情绪写在脸上，无论是欣喜还是欢愉，甚至可以说是寡言少语。那双缺少情绪的灰黑色双目隐藏在镜片之下，但就算这男人摘下眼镜，怕是也无法看透到他的心底去吧。此时来栖双手抱臂，状似放松地靠在柜台的一边，可侦探知道那只是假象，因为在他的背后是数不尽的咖啡豆罐头。当然，实际上是能数清楚的，卢布朗的老板很善待咖啡豆，把顺序从酸度到烘培程度排得紧紧有条，但明智没去数过，也不想去数。咖啡店的电视一直开着，这个时候里面放着的节目是特摄片，实际上明智有好几次都想问这种东西有什么看头而且根本没一个人在听里面的剧情走向——但一旦对上来栖那仿佛永无波动的灰黑双眸，他就无言地放弃了这个打算；大部分的时间，他都觉得自己实在无法和这个男人对上脑回路，哪怕是交往也好，谈到喜欢的问题上，明智也不知是该进还是退了，但他本能地感觉此时不能退步。

接下来来栖没再说话，因此明智也没法接上话茬，只好尴尬地将视线投向窗外。雨还在下个不停，他看到有水滴顺着玻璃窗流下来，简直就像是天空在哭泣一样。明智因为内心浮现了这突如其来的比喻而被恶心地打了个寒颤，接着他便听到了来栖的声音，不温不火，敲击在明智的耳膜上又显得格外恶劣。对，就是恶劣，他没有用错词。

“像天空在哭泣一样，不是吗？”那人的声音自身边传来。

也在这个时候，明智才发现来栖不知何时已经从柜台的内侧走了出来，甚至大有拉开椅子坐在他身边的趋势。就在明智以为来栖晓真的要这么做的时候，黑发的少年却是径直从他身边经过，推开了门，也没撑伞，直接走出去，把外面的招牌翻到“Close“那一面，再大步地走了回来，动作一气呵成，可头发仍然淋了点雨，甚至有水珠顺着被打湿的卷发滴在他的肩头。

“该打烊了。”他自顾自地说，也不管明智有没有听到，“这天气是不会再有客人的。”——闻言，店里唯一的客人张了张嘴，可什么也没能说出来，因此这就错过了最佳的对话机会。他只能看着怪盗又从他身边走过，进了洗漱间，拿了条毛巾出来。

“你带伞没？”来栖晓一边用毛巾擦着头发一边问他，空着的手则拉开了椅子坐在了他身边。

“没带...这下可麻烦了啊......”

他这次话音是一如既往切带着恰到好处的困惑感，和一丝微妙的笑意。明智吾郎总能在最短的时间内把自己调整到最佳的状态上去，随后他收到了一双深灰眼眸的注视——一如既往，坚若磐石。实际上他现在基本没必要这么做，但既然有这么个人设在，他莫名地也不想去直接破坏。

闻言，来栖晓只是了然地点点头，又翻开了那本书：“那我借你。回去的时候问我要。”他的语音落下后就不再跟明智对话了。

这人的确是随心所欲的。

“你不是要打烊了吗？”听到他的话，明智低下头去在来栖看不到的角度皱起眉来，嘴上却不死心地开口试图把眼看就要结束的对话延续地更长一些；这大概是徒然的，而且也毫无意义，因为来栖晓这人一向随心所欲，并且仿佛从不犹豫一般。明智只好继续面对他的那杯咖啡，那是不久之前来栖给他泡的卢布朗特调，上面的奶泡还被拉花成了个心之怪盗团的标志，来栖说那是最近新推出的怪盗咖啡，就算卢布朗也是要跟紧潮流的——这潮流也追得太晚，现在怪盗团的名声可是因为奥村事件变得一落千丈，要做怎么不早点开始做？尤其是七八月怪盗热潮的时候早该做了，那岂不是更好。可他也管不了来栖，何况人家就是在佐仓惣志郎不在时看管咖啡馆的怪盗头子。那杯咖啡拿到手的时候明智吾郎先盯着拉花看了半天，又把视线移到来栖那张脸上停留了片刻；最后刚加入怪盗团的侦探愤愤地问他要了额外的方糖丢入杯中，伴随着勺子的搅拌，看着越来越多的褐色染上那熟悉的标志，最后整个标志消散在咖啡中，被他一点一点逐渐喝得差不多了。窗外的雨一直在下个不停，从屋檐上流淌而下砸在地面的水坑中，滴滴答答的，扰得明智吾郎也跟着心神不宁，忍不住烦躁地咬了咬下嘴唇——嘶，好疼。但没出血，一点没有，可能最多咬到发白吧。

“我还有最后一个客人呢。”他听到来栖叹了口气，这是那个人今天第二次被打断思路了，“没事，我不会赶你走的。毕竟你也算是同伴了。”那人瞥了侦探一眼，又接上一句作为解释，语气里倒是没泄露任何字面以外的意思。他凑过去弯腰、和往常一样舔了舔明智的嘴唇，烫得侦探几乎就要推开他了。但在那之前来栖的话让明智愣了一下，同时在心底啧了一声。同伴？这来栖晓在讲什么东西，他暂时与怪盗团一起合作只不过是个幌子，实际上最后的目标还是让怪盗团背锅好吧。还有那个“也”又算是什么？想这些事的时候他完全没注意到自己用了个“又”。

这人到底是不懂人心还是怎样啊。他在心中腹诽了一下自己名义上的男朋友。

“那还真是感谢了。”这回明智用的是类似于苦笑的表情，语气里倒是透露出了点别的什么。要说刻意的抱怨也不完全，实际上明智吾郎自己也不知道——反正全都给隐藏在完美的微笑之下了，他有意识地在压抑着呢。

“不用跟我说谢谢。”来栖少有的皱了皱眉。此刻掌管咖啡店的打工仔倒是干脆放弃去阅读了。一集不死鸟战队在他们对话之间放完了，现在卢布朗的电视中传来了广告的声音，说涉谷车站下大正屋过几天会有打折优惠。来栖盯着那屏幕看了半天，期间明智一直在打量他，发现花里胡哨的光映在他眼睛里。

“你喜欢吃甜食吗？”

“啊？还好吧。”

随着“啪”的一声，那光消失了。来栖把电视给关了，毫不避讳地与明智对视。

“我请你......你吃全涉谷最好吃的Pancake？还是你喜欢抹茶布丁？杏也喜欢。”

“怎么突然说起这个了？”

“想到就说。”来栖又恢复到了一副很平静的样子，双眼平视前方的同时仿佛还在打着什么算盘。分明本是明智想挑起对话，现在倒是来栖开了话匣子，让侦探有点懵了，喉结在嗓子眼稍稍咕噜着滚了一下。明智听着窗外的雨声，视线从屋外转回室内的时候瞥到了卢布朗墙上挂着的小百合，因此密不透风的对话也被他找到了个缺口...对，就是这样。对话的关键在于你来我往，否则就是单方面的自言自语了。他想起怪盗团里那个人格面具是冰属性的御狐，这人又是班目的弟子，有的时候神经大条，有的时候又敏锐得惊人，这点上来看来栖晓也是如此；反过来说，似乎这怪盗头子身上有怪盗团所有人的影子。

——那会有明智吾郎的吗？既然那个人想去承认他的话。

“你这点倒跟喜多川祐介似的...物以类聚？”这不完全是在夸奖，当然也不是百分百的嘲讽——明智是有被刚刚突发奇想的事情给吓着了，因此话语就下意识地变得尖锐了一些，这并不代表他就要结束这对话了；正相反，他巴不得来栖再说说什么，好能找出这人更多的破绽来。可惜这回他注定要失败了。来栖反将一军，伸出手指捻了捻额前的碎发：“彼此彼此。你不也想说就说了吗？...这样挺好。”

好？好什么好。

明智知道这动作代表着他在思考问题；来栖现在大概是安稳的，但明智又因为这举动更加烦躁了。天色已晚，可窗外依然有雨在下个不停，空气里飘着一股湿湿的味道，大概是冬日的东京特产，偶尔粘稠得像初中美术课上用的液体胶。他再一次望向来栖，却惊讶地发现那双眼睛其实也有生机勃勃的时候。说到底这跟东京的冷雨完全不同，反倒像是一汪海面。分明他也是个头发乱糟糟的、十几岁的高中生，但来栖晓又跟明智吾郎不一样——相似的部分也不是没有，但转瞬即逝，总让明智以为那是错觉，连个尾巴都难以捕捉，正应对了他怪盗的身份。明智自己也不是个普通的高中生；这倒还真像是来栖刚刚读的光与影了。他想，可实际上呢？他做的事情哪里称得上正义，所谓二代侦探王子的名号只不过表面光鲜，大人们围在他身边为的不也是这点？来栖晓就不一样了。这个人仿佛从不为尘世所动，可明智吾郎在最近才发现，事实似乎并非如此，又或者这是明智再一次的推理失误罢了；以上所有的思考仅仅发生在短暂的几个瞬间中，钟面的分针甚至没跳过半分，暂停的对话有得以延续，但首先开口的人并不是明智——来栖的声音此刻轻柔地像是叹息，和雨声混杂在一起，讲了什么都听不清了；窗外的那些乌鸦倒是早就不叫了，少了些絮絮叨叨的声音也没什么不好，套用来栖的话就是“这样挺好”...管他呢。明智耸了耸肩膀，主动站起身给了来栖一个拥抱，让近乎凝固的空气融化了一些，变得更为暧昧。

“我喜欢你，明智。”

“我知道。”

“嗯。”

对话越来越短了。侦探的余光瞥到来栖包着书皮的本子上，出于好奇，他伸手拿过来一翻、却发现里面是全空的。没有，一个字也没有，连页数都没有，全是空白的纸张。有那么片刻明智产生了动摇。现在他总算是知道之前那若有若无的视线是个怎么回事了。看来那人身上的确是有明智吾郎的部分，光是这样的认知便让侦探没来由地一阵窝火，但很快又无影无踪了——可能是被窗外的雨给浇灭了吧，他无奈地想。他再看了眼来栖，对方对他这样突然的举动并没有过多地表示。

“我该回去了。”明智犹豫了一下，喝完了最后一点怪盗咖啡，决定首先结束这对话与自己今日的客人身份了，“马上要赶不上最后一班电车了。”

一个拥抱，一个充斥了咖啡香味的拥抱迅速地覆盖了他，温暖得很，充满了明智一直认为不必要的安心。

“路上小心。”抱着他的人说。后来他们一起出了门，来栖撑起那把黑伞，这回没有人的头发变得湿漉漉了。侦探低着头，昏黄的路灯照着地面的小水坑，倒影出了夜晚的四茶。那人与他走了一路，期间没有任何对话，直到他们在不知不觉中走到了车站，过闸的时候，明智才猛地抬起头来，握着手提箱的手指也更用力了一些。坚硬的金属是冷的，刚刚松开的来栖的手却是热的，脸上也是滚烫的，可明智拒绝承认。

“是挺好的。”他迟疑了一下，发现来栖的眼眸中燃起了点点星光，来得快也去得快，但总算是没错过，“...明天见。”

他头也不回地走了，脚步错乱得像是落荒而逃；他听见来栖语气如常地向他告别，而车站外依然冷雨落下。他知道那个人一定还没走，也许直到末班车开走了他才会慢吞吞地离开，但明智没有回头，手上依然拎着来栖的黑伞。

希望雨能早点停下。他想，最好带着一系列的麻烦一起停下。

End


End file.
